Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to improving communication performance.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home). In some aspects, these base stations may provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In some scenarios, small-coverage base stations may be deployed in an ad-hoc manner. Consequently, there may be issues associated with accessing these base stations. For example, access terminals may need to be configured to access their associated base stations. In addition, it may be desirable to prevent unauthorized access terminals from accessing certain bases stations. Thus, there is a need for improved access management for wireless networks.